A planting assembly is typically used to receive one or more plants and is secured into the ground, thereby being effective to allow the contained plants to be growably deployed within a certain area, such as and without limitation a landscape “zone” or some other “pre-assigned” or pre-designated area. While prior planting assemblies do allow for the selective deployment of plants within or along a certain area or border, they suffer from some drawbacks.
First, by way of example and without limitation, these prior planting assemblies are formed from a relatively rigid material and have a relatively rigid linear structure. Hence, these prior planting assemblies are not readily useable to form intricate or accurate patterns, thereby substantially and undesirably limiting the types of designs or patterns which may be formed by use of the contained planting material. This is a significant drawback since one of the major motivations for using these prior planting assemblies is to provide an aesthetically pleasing overall appearance and this is largely achieved by the choice of the contained material (e.g., the color and texture of the growably contained planting material), as well as from the pattern that the assemblies respectively forms.
Secondly, by way of example and without limitation, these prior planting assemblies are not capable of being securely anchored into the ground. Thus, as ambient weather conditions change (e.g., as the soil conditions change) these planting assemblies become dislodged and create an undesirable and unaesthetically pleasing overall appearance. Further, these prior planting assemblies become easily dislodged from contact with landscapers or landscape implements (e.g., a lawnmower), thereby further and undesirably easily providing an unaesthetically overall appearance.
Thirdly, by way of example and without limitation, these prior planting assemblies do not generally distribute water or other liquid type of nutrients to the contained planting material, thereby requiring a relatively large amount of maintenance to the growably contained planting material.
The present invention overcomes these and other drawbacks in a new and novel manner.